parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Candace Jr. Circus Girl
NickyHelp' Movie Spoof of Walt Disney "Casey Jr. Circus Train" Cast *Casey Jr. Engine & Tender - Candace (Phineas & Ferb) *Yellow Coach - Linda (Phineas and Ferb) *White Organ and Blue Box - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Brown Red Box and Green Case Car - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Elephant Car - Sofia (Sofia the First) *Zebra and Camel Car - Isabella (Phineas & Ferb) *Monkey and Gorilla Cage Car - Elsa (Frozen) *Bear Cage Car - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Kangaroo Car - Ginger Hirano (Phineas & Ferb) *Circus Van In the Sack - Shanti (The Jungle Book) *Star Van - Princess Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) *Tanker car - Annie (Little Einsteins) *Tom Barkley Van - Jane Darling (Peter Pan in Return to Neverland) *In the Sack Car - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Clown Clown Van - Kim (Kim Possible) *Blue Coach - Crysta (FernGully) *Uncle Barkley Van - Star Butterfly (The Star vs Forces of Evil) *Green and Orange Stripe Car - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Giraffe Car - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Brown Coach - Cinderella *Orange Box and Green Box - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Tiger Cage and Hyena Cage Car - Stacy Hirano (Phineas & Ferb) *Hippo Car - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Frieght Car - Mulan *Blue Box and Red Box - Misty (Pokemon) *Ostriches Car - Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas & Ferb) *Lion Cage Car - Gretchen (Phineas & Ferb) *Green Coach - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Horse Car - Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) *Ringmaster Caboose - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Songs: *Chorus: Candace Junior's coming down the track *Coming down the track *With a smokey stack *Hear her puffing, coming round the hill *Candace's here to thrill *Every Jack and Jill *Every time her funny little whistle sounds *(Choo Choo) *Everybody hurries to the circus grounds *Time for lemonade and Cracker Jacks *Candace Junior's back *Candace Junior's back *Candace: I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, *Narrator: The End! Gallery: Candace.jpg|Candace as Casey Jr. Linda_(Phineas_%26_Ferb).png|Linda as Yellow Coach car Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8617_-_Copy.jpg|Wendy Darling as White Organ and Blue Box Jenny Foxworth.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Red/Brown Box and Green Case Sofia.jpg|Princess Sofia as Elephant car Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.jpg|Isabe as Zebras and Camels Elsa.jpg|Elsa as Monkey and Gorilla Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice as Bear Cage YmCUnYW0.jpg|Ginger Hirano as Kangaroo car Junglebook2_118.jpg|Shanti as Circus Van In the Sack Princess_Irene.jpg|Irene as Star Van Annie-0.png|Annie as Tanker car Jane-Peter-Pan-jane-peter-pan-2-33916225-1840-1080.jpg|Jane Darling as Tom Bachmann Van Princess Jasmine.jpg|Princess Jasmine as In The Sack Kim.jpg|Kim as Clown Van Crysta.jpg|Crysta as Blue Coach car Star Butterfly.jpg| Star Butterfly as Uncle Barkley Van Princess peach pic.png|Princess Peach as Green and Orange Stripes car Esmeralda-disney915.png|Esmeralda as Giraffe car Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella as Orange Coach car Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle as Orange Box and Green Box Stacy_Hirano.jpg|Stacy Hirano as Tiger and Hyenas Cage Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Hippo car Misty.png|Misty as Frieght car Mulan.jpg|Mulan as Blue Wagon and Red Wagon Vanessa_Doofenshmirtz-0.jpg|Vanessa Doofenshmirtz as Ostriches Car Gretchen.png|Gretchen as Lion car Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel as Green Coach car Rosalina super mario.png|Rosalina as Horse car Snow White.jpg|Snow White as Ringmaster Caboose Category:NickyHelp Category:Casey Jr. Circus Train Movies Category:Movies Spoof